


斯文·敗類(14)

by bluewind02



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewind02/pseuds/bluewind02
Kudos: 4





	斯文·敗類(14)

金絲眼鏡老師澤 x 叛逆天才校霸九事實證明，邱老師的擔心實在是多餘的。無論是學校的模擬考試，還是鋒澤給零九額外做的題目，天才學生都是幾乎滿分。各科老師彷彿得了失憶症一樣，完全忘記了零九之前如何蹺課、打架，還紛紛跟鋒澤誇獎起零九，說他肯定能進好的大學為校爭光。鋒澤表面謙虛的向大家道謝，實際上為了零九都驕傲得不得了。他倒不是希望零九能進多好的大學，只希望他能選到自己喜歡的專業，將來發展事業的時間也有比較穩固的基礎。「我快生日了。」這是零九特有撒嬌的方式。「我當然知道啦，我都訂了蛋糕，還給你準備生日禮物了呢。」鋒澤露出了陽光的笑容，零九的生日可是他一年之中最重視的日子呢。「什麼禮物？」平日沒什麼表情的零九難得眼睛亮了起來。「哎呦現在跟你不就沒有驚喜了嗎？」鋒澤眨了眨清澈的大眼睛，調皮的長睫毛惹得零九心癢癢的。「我很期待。」零九嘴角都彎了起來，鋒澤得意的笑道：「保証你會喜歡。」終於到了零九生日當天，鋒澤早早的起床，去市場採購了一堆食材，捲起衣袖便要展示他「驚為天人」的廚藝。「你在幹嘛？」零九一起身看不到鋒澤，繞了一圈才在「鋒澤禁地」找到了犯規的小孩。「零九！生日快樂！今天不是你生日嗎？我在給你準備大餐啊！」鋒澤自信滿滿的咧嘴一笑。「放下鍋子，現在！」零九皺眉命令，然後一手拉住鋒澤的衣領，就要把他整個人拎出去。「不要！零九！求求你！我有在YouTube學做菜，那個食譜我都看了十幾遍了，這次我肯定不會出錯的！拜託讓我試看看！拜託拜託！」鋒澤力挽狂瀾的拉著廚房門的門框，叫聲像是被人凌虐一樣淒厲。「不行！」零九一把將鋒澤公主抱了起來，「不準你割傷燙傷。」邊說還邊把他抱出客廳。鋒澤的雙腿一直在激烈的搖晃，像是上了電一樣擺動，「不要嘛！那我買了這麼多食材不就浪費了？」零九毫不動搖的把鋒澤丟在沙發，然後轉身走進廚房，穿起黑色半身圍裙，熟練的研究起食材來。高個子穿起圍裙來不但一點兒都不娘，還有專業廚師的架勢，鋒澤看著帥氣的弟弟，口水差點兒沒流出來，神猜鬼使的又跑到廚房外打轉。餘光瞥到在外面遊蕩的小兔子，零九暗自偷笑：「幫我洗一下菜吧。」鋒澤整個人興奮的跳了起來，「好的！」有點笨手笨腳的哥哥，終於洗完了一大盤菜的時候，零九已經煮好了第一道南瓜忌廉魚柳，「幫我試一下味道。」「好咧。」鋒澤撇頭一看，才發現零九是用嘴叼著一塊南瓜在等著他，眼角的笑意十分明顯。鋒澤刷一聲紅了耳尖，但想到二人都親過無數次了，如果害羞的話只會讓零九瞧不起，於是勇敢的湊上去，一口咬下那塊南瓜。零九對鋒澤的主動非常滿意，按住他的頭加深了這個吻，南瓜的甜味配合忌廉的奶香在鋒澤口中漫延，隨之而來的零九獨有的氣息，舌尖掃過鋒澤的貝齒，然後有節奏地帶領著鋒澤小巧的舌頭纏綿了好一會兒，直到鋒澤的呼吸越發急促才放開，離開的一刻還壞心眼的啵了一下。在只有兩個人的空間裡，零九這一下聲音特別響亮，也讓人兒不自覺地放軟了身體。「先吃飯。」零九的聲音略顯沙啞。「登登！最新的遊戲！」切完蛋糕之後，鋒澤迫不及待的拿出收藏了半個月的禮物，期待的小眼睛一直緊盯著零九。零九無奈道：「我今年十八歲了。」「不要遊戲嗎？」鋒澤苦惱的撓頭，「可是我看你沒有複習的時候都打遊戲啊，我還買了最新的呢！」零九走近鋒澤，提起雙手把鋒澤圈在餐桌與他的胸膛之間：「我的意思是，我成年了。」同為男人，如果鋒澤再聽不明白便算是裝瘋賣傻了。「我們才剛在一起嘛⋯⋯」不知所措的鋒澤只好使出他的絕招，水漉漉的大眼睛我見猶憐。「我已經等很久了。」零九固執的盯著鋒澤，深深的眼神如火般灼人，鋒澤只覺心底一片柔軟，即便眼前的人是一個惡魔，也甘心奉上自己的靈魂。「可以嗎？」霸道的零九難得的放低了姿態。********************************************救命呀！不會寫🚗的人終於把自己逼到了這一步😫誰來救救我？


End file.
